onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Rankings
Rankings (accessible through the Friends menu) are described, officially, as OPTC "PVP" element. What they are, however, is a friends high score board, as they do not involve any actual combat against other players, but simply comparing your score (ranking) to that of your friends. They have been introduced in version 3.0.0 (fall of 2015), with the first ranking happening on Nov 3-10 2015. They seem to have been silently retired (no ingame explanation, just - no more rankings) in summer 2017, through they have returned in 2018. However, instead of one ranking each month, 2018 saw the format of "several rankings together every several months"; they now last ~2 weeks. How it works * (until summer 2017) every month or so there is a new ranking opportunity (sometimes two in a month). It is tied to a particular Fortnight difficulty on the Extra Isle; almost always it is available for the 15 stamina difficulty, much less often for the 30 stamina one. It involves things such as doing as much damage as possible throughout the entire stage, single battle, turns taken, or team cost (the lower, the better) - somewhat similar to requirements for some Missions. Which of these specific conditions apply will be explained in the ranking page (which is active only during the ranking week). * When the player reached a certain score, a gift is given out. There are three stages of rewards: ** first easiest stage gives you one Elder Turtle, a bounty increase, and possibly a title ** second stage gives you usually a Cotton Candy, 1 gem since September 2016, bounty increase, and possibly a title (needs verification: 20m - "Empress", 30m - "Miracle Worker"?) ** third stage gave you 3 gems (2 since September 2016), and also from September 2016, a Forbidden Tome (since 2017, one which unlocks a specific ability), bounty increase, and possibly a title * The bounty is useful only as a measure of how many rankings did you complete over the course of playing the game, and has no value outside bragging rights (it is visible on a Friend List). * Each ranking is tied to a different FN. * Rankings don't return. How to complete Ranking X As can be seen in the following historical list of all rankings, there are the following five type of rankings: 1) Let's start with the most confusing one: "Aim for the ranking highscore computed as combination of crew cost, clear speed and top accuracy.", or later reworded to "as given by crew lineup x battle results"). Those conditions were somewhat unclear, but testing showed they required team total as low as possible, clearing each stage in 1 turn, and hitting nearly all perfects (update: analysis of (likely) related game code and formulas used in this is available) The cost is the biggest factor, and varies somewhat from different missions. Kraken's total team cost was recommended < 90, Kuro's < 60. You definitely want to avoid using any legends or raid bosses here (they can sometimes work, but often they put your crew cost over the limits). Cheap 2.5x ATK or multiplier captains are the best: Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third (22), Nami Happiness Punch (22), Portgas D. Ace Flame Mirror (20), Red-Haired Shanks (20), Momonga Marine Vice Admiral (20), Ganfor Sky Knight (20), Kaku: Beastman Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe (20), Dismantler Franky (20), Leo the Warrior Tontatta Tonta Corps (20), Mr. Prince Veau Shot (18), Chef Zeff (10) are some of the good options to consider. Some teams used evolver fodder or super-low cost/stat characters (like Gaimon) to start the chain, but as noted on reddit "Captains, Friend Captains, and Guest Captains negatively impact the score DOUBLE of crewmates, so low cost captains are more important than low cost subs." Two more things that matter: first, ratio of perfect/greats/goods/misses. Of course perfects are best, but greats are ok, and misses are bad. Second, speed or turns it takes you to clear - don't stall. Clear each stage in 1 turn for best results, through it is often ok to take an extra one or two on boss, etc. 2) Do 50k or more damage over the course of the adventure as many times as possible (upper cap 25-40). This requires you to overkill/mini-burst on as many units as possible. The trick is to realize that regular teams (like your usual 2x-2.5x captains, from Zoro to Eneru and Mihawk) will tend to kill most enemies without reaching the required 50k damage mark, because most of their subs will be dealing 20-40k damage when they hit, and only the last 1-2 will reach 50k after several perfect multiplier. That may be enough for a score of <10, but you want several times that much. Solution? Non-linear damage captains, i.e. Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third, Massacre Soldier Killer, Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King and the like. Legend Shanks with Red Force can also provide a relatively consistent 50k damage output. Again, some teams may use evolver fodder or super weak characters to make sure their early damage is nerfed, then use the last 2-3 characters to do 50k+ damage. 3) Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages, upper cap around 3m). Pretty simple - just build a burst team and go all out. Often, however, you may not want to burst on a boss, but on a stage with high number (6 is best) of grunts/mobs, to maximize the amount of burst damage you do, since 15 stamina bosses are weak enough they may not survive to the end of your burst chain. This may vary a bit depending on whether you run a 2.5x+ team, or a G3/Killer non-linear multiplier team (of course, best/easiest results come from strong legends, like G4, TS Luffy, Legend Lucy and so on). Again, consider running some evolver fodder to start your chain. Note that some burst teams want to burst multiple times (on 2+ stages), that usually means being able to stall a lot, which is much easier if your team has AH lv 5 and/or an HP-boosting ship. 4) Requires high total damage in a single stage/turn (upper cap around 2-2,5m). Pretty simple - just build a burst team and go all out, again, that means often not on a boss but on a stage with 6 grunts. 5) Do 30k or more damage over the course of the all week adventures as many times as possible, single highest score from each day is added to your weekly total ("Your score is the cumulative daily high score (00:00-23:29) and accumulates for up to seven days"). This happened only once, and is small variation on the more common variant 2) discussed above. List of Rankings # November 3rd-10th 2015: Cobimeppo's Proving Ground!, 15 stamina (Trial of Justice! Mega Damage Count). Do 50k or more damage over the course of the adventure as many times as possible. Levels: 5 / 15 / 25. Rewards: Yellow Elder Turtle / 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 3 gems # November 24th-December 1st: Cyborg Franky Pervert's Aesthetic, 15 stamina (Super Damage! Fran-King!). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 150k / 400k / 800k dealt. Rewards: Rewards: Yellow Elder Turtle / 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 3 gems # December 8th-15th 2015: Face The Deep-Sea Kraken, 15 stamina (Sea Beast Challenge). "Aim for the ranking highscore computed as combination of crew cost (lower the better), clear speed and top accuracy." Levels: 200k / 400k / 700k. Rewards: Red Elder Turtle / 1 x HP Cotton Candy / 3 gems # December 29th-January 5th 2016: Perona's Wonder Garden, 15 stamina (Spoiled Princess' Demands). Do 50k or more damage over the course of the adventure as many times as possible. Levels: 3 / 12 / 25. Rewards: Green Elder Turtle / 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 3 gems # January 26th 2016-February 2nd 2017: Adrift!? Humming Brook, 15 stamina (Pure Offense! Cut to the Bone!). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: 500k / 1,5m / 3m. Rewards: Blue Elder Turtle / 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 3 gems # February 16th-23rd 2016: Dreams of a Homeland!, 15 stamina (Above the Clouds: A New Trial!). Do 50k or more damage over the course of the adventure as many times as possible. Levels: 4 / 16 / 38. Rewards: Black Elder Turtle / 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 3 gems # March 15th-22nd 2016: Hina's Resort Getaway, 15 stamina (Hina is Truly Mortified). "Aim for the ranking highscore computed as combination of crew cost (lower the better), clear speed and top accuracy." Levels: 150k / 450k / 750k. Rewards: Blue Elder Turtle / 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 3 gems # April 19th-26th 2016: Supersonic Duck Squadron!, 15 stamina (Coordinated Attack! Supersonic Duck Squad!). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: 450k / 1,25m / 3m. Rewards: Yellow Elder Turtle / 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 3 gems # May 17th-24th 2016: Little Ms. Candy the Maiden-Hearted, 15 stamina (Max Damage to Your Crush). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 350k / 900k / 2m damage dealt. Rewards: Rewards: Black Elder Turtle / 1 x HP Cotton Candy / 3 gems # June 14th-21st 2016: Prison Break! Baroque Works, 15 stamina (Massive Attack! Un Deux Crank King). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 365k / 650k / 2M damage dealt. Rewards: Rewards: Green Elder Turtle / 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 3 gems # July 12th-19th 2016: Chief Jailer Sadie: Cruel and Unusual, 15 stamina (The Viper Guard's Absolute Evaluation). "Aim for the ranking higshcore computed as combination of crew cost (lower the better), clear speed and top accuracy." Levels: 60k / 160k / 300k. Rewards: Black Elder Turtle / 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 3 gems # August 9th-16th 2016: Fight! Sand-Sand Band!!, 15 stamina (Sand-Sand Band Championship!). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 120k / 600k / 2,4m dealt. Rewards: Rewards: Yellow Elder Turtle / 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 3 gems # September 6th-13th 2016: Perv-Salom’s Very Manly Adventure, 30 stamina (Vengeance for Peeping). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: 600k / 1,6m / 3m damage dealt. Rewards Red Elder Turtle / 1x RCV Cotton Candy / 3 gems # September 20th-27th 2017: Summer Paradise! Swimsuit Nami, 20 stamina (Feigned Attack Damage Count!). Do 30k or more damage over the course of the all week adventures as many times as possible, single highest score from each day is added to your weekly total ("Your score is the cumulative daily high score (00:00-23:29) and accumulates for up to seven days"). Levels: 10 / 35 / 72 damage dealt. Rewards 1 gem + 3 Forbidden Tomes (1 each for Bind Resistance, Despair Resistance, and Auto-Heal) / 2 gems + 5 Elder Turtles / 5 gems # October 4th-11th 2016: Brother Soul! Afro Luffy!, 15 stamina (Take the Afro Fighter Down!). Do 50k or more damage over the course of the adventure as many times as possible. Levels: 3 / 12 / 34. Rewards Red Elder Turtle / 1x RCV Cotton Candy / 3 gems + Forbidden Tome # November 1st-8th 2016: Captain T-Bone's Absolute Justice, 15 stamina (Vs. Ship-Cutter! One Turn to Win It!). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 110k / 600k / 2,3m damage dealt. Rewards: Rewards: 1 Green Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome. # December 24th-31st 2016: Smoker's Great Pursuit, 15 stamina (Marine Investigation). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: 600k / 1,4m / 3m damage dealt. Rewards: Rewards: 1 Green Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x HP Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome. # January ~11th-18th 2017: Kuro's Master Plan, 15 stamina (Kuro's Master Plan: Complete Evaluation). "Aim for the ranking higshcore computed as combination of crew cost (lower the better), clear speed and top accuracy.". Levels: 250k / 550k / 850k Rewards: Blue Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x HP Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Charged Specials. # ~31st January - 7th February 2017: Camie and Hachi's Takoyaki Stand, 15 stamina (Camie and Hatchi's Takoyaki Stand: How Many Stars?). Do 50k or more damage over the course of the adventure as many times as possible (extra adventure limitation: max cost on characters 49). Levels: 3 / 8 / 22. Reward: Blue Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x HP Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Matching Orbs # March 7th-14th 2017: Shark Attack! Arlong Pirates!!, 15 stamina (Halt the Advance with Strings of Damage). Do 50k or more damage over the course of the adventure as many times as possible. Levels: 3 / 15 / 26. Rewards: 1 Elder Red Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Anti-Bind # April 4th-11th 2017: Apprentices! Shanks and Buggy!, 15 stamina (Pirate Trainee's Adventuring Test). "Aim for the ranking higshcore computed as combination of crew cost (lower the better), clear speed and top accuracy.". Levels: 150k / 300k / 450k. Rewards: 1 Black Red Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Damage Reduction # April 18th-25th 2017: Alvida's Romance, 15 stamina (Loving Lady's Pirate Strength Test). "Aim for the ranking higshcore computed as combination of crew cost (lower the better), clear speed and top accuracy.". Levels: 200k / 500k / 800k. Rewards: 1 Red Red Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Despair Resistance # May 2nd-9th 2017: Nami and Lola's Operation Proposal, 15 stamina (Suitors Wanted! Massive Proposal!). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: 600k / 1,4m / 3m damage dealt. Rewards: Rewards: 1 Yellow Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Despair Resistance. # May 16th-23rd 2017: Arlong: Empire Rising, 15 stamina (Challenge Arlong! Test Your Rage). "Aim for the ranking higshcore computed as combination of crew cost (lower the better), clear speed and top accuracy." Levels: 210k / 520k / 750k damage dealt. Rewards: Rewards: 1 Red Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x HP Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Slot Rate Boost. # June 6th-13th 2017: Dead End Begins!, 15 stamina (Defeat Gasparade! Sure-Kill Strike). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: few hundred k? / 1m? / 3,8m damage dealt. Rewards: Rewards: 1 Red Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x ? Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Despair Resistance. # June 13th-20th 2017: Gran Tesoro, 15 stamina (Take on the Dealer! Damage Count!). Do 50k or more damage over the course of the adventure as many times as possible. Levels: 8 / 24 / 40. Reward: Black Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x HP Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Charge Specials # July 4th-11th 2017: Sky Knight Ganfor, 15 stamina (Ganfor's Harvest Fest). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: 600k / 2m / 5m. Rewards: Blue Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Bind Resistance # July 11th-18th 2017: Domino's Maximum Security, 15 stamina (Domino the Jailer's Cross-Prison Inspection). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: 600k / 2m / 5m. Rewards: Yellow Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x HP Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Slot Rate # August 22nd-29th: Doctor Hogback's Lab of the Dead, 15 stamina (Genius Hogback's Pirate Power Check). "Aim for the ranking higshcore computed as combination of crew cost (lower the better), clear speed and top accuracy." Levels: 100k / 400k / 700k. Rewards: 1 Black Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x ATK Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Damage Reduction. # August 29th - September 5th 2017: Rumbar Pirates!, 15 stamina (Vs. Once More With Feeling! Battle of the Bands!!). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 300k / 1,4m / 2,33m damage dealt. Rewards: Rewards: 1 Yellow Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1 x RCV Cotton Candy / 2 gems and Forbidden Tome for Auto Heal. # April 24th - May 1st 2018: Pekoms and Baron Tamago's Retrieve the Candy!, 15 stamina (You're Getting Ruined! Candy Collection Battle). Requires high total damage throughout the entire run (totaled from all stages). Levels: 500k / 2m / 5m damage dealt. Rewards: 1 Red Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1x HP CC / 2 gems and FT for Charge Specials # April 24th - May 1st 2018: Find the Beloved Prince?! Tontatta Tribe, 15 stamina (Fight the Princess?! Showdown with the Bossiest Girl in Town). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 200k / 1,2m / 3,2m damage dealt. Rewards: 1 Green Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1x RCV CC / 2 gems and FT for Auto Heal. # April 29th - May 3rd 2018: Blitz Battle! The Three Admirals, 40 stamina (Three Admirals High Damage Ranking! Vs. Akainu). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 300k / 3m / 7,5m damage dealt. Rewards: 1 Crimson Hime Turtle / 1 gem / Absolute Almighty Manual. # April 29th - May 3rd 2018: Blitz Battle! The Three Admirals, 35 stamina (Three Admirals High Damage Ranking! Vs. Kizaru). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 90k / 2,5m / 7m damage dealt. Rewards: 1 Amber Hime Turtle / 1 gem / 20x RCV CC, 20x ATK CC, 20 x HP CC. # April 29th - May 3rd 2018: Blitz Battle! The Three Admirals, 30 stamina (Three Admirals High Damage Ranking! Vs. Aokiji). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 300k / 1,4m / 2m damage dealt. Rewards: 1 Azure Hime Turtle / 1 gem / FT for Charge Specials x 3, FT for Bind Resistance x 3, FT for Despair Resistance x 3, FT for Auto Heal x 3 # May 1st - May 8th 2018: Cyborg Franky Pervert's Aesthetic, 15 stamina (Super Damage! Fran-King!). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 150k / 400k / 800k damage dealt. Rewards: 1 Yellow Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1x ATK CC / 1 gem and FT for Damage Resistance. # May 1st - May 8th 2018: Rising Sun, Rising Fortunes , 15 stamina (Strike for the Most Damage Ever!). Requires high total damage in a single turn. Levels: 150k / 900k / 3m damage dealt. Rewards: 1 Green Elder Turtle / 1 gem and 1x ATK CC / 2 gems and FT for Bind Resistance. # August 30th - Sept 15th 2018: 1-Turn Test of Strength! vs Blackbeard # Oct 3rd - Oct 9th 2018. 1-Turn Test of Strength! vs Jimbe # November - 1-Turn Test of Strength! vs Kyros # March 2019 - 1-Turn Test of Strength! vs Akainu # April - 1-Turn Test of Strength! vs Sanji Category:Gameplay Category:Pages with a Ranking Mission